


A Lily on the Water

by Shi_Toyu



Series: PeaceHeather's Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Healing, Introspection, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of introspection from Sibbe before she goes to meet His Highness for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lily on the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skýli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296850) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> I don't know why I can't stop writing things for this universe. GET OUT OF MY HEAD, PEACE!

Sibbe would readily admit that she felt some trepidation when Lady Eir had approached her about lending her knowledge to Loki’s recovery efforts. It was intimidating to think of someone such as herself in the presence of His Highness. Sibbe had never been anywhere near the palace, much less met either of the princes. She’d heard plenty of tales about the younger prince but that didn’t make her any less nervous.

Asgard was a class-based society and, even though those classes had technically been done away with in their little settlement, Sibbe couldn’t quite shake that mindset. Lady Eir still went by Lady Eir, after all, and there wasn’t a single aesir in the settlement who would call Prince Loki anything but His Highness. Sibbe had only ever been a commoner and even just the thought of being in his highness’s presence made her jittery with nerves. She would do anything to help him, though, and so Sibbe knew her nerves could not stand in the way of her helping her prince.

Lady Eir let Sibbe know when his highness was heading to the hot springs. It would take some time for him to get there and that gave her time to collect herself before setting out. Most of her experience involved helping the young children of the school adjust to their developing powers. It was only her own thirst for knowledge which had led her to study the pathways at such a depth. She’d never imagined she would use the knowledge for something like this. She hoped it would help.

Sibbe picked up and discarded half a dozen scrolls before abandoning the idea completely. His Highness was going to the hot springs for the healing waters, a scroll wouldn’t exactly survive there very well. There were a few teas that might help but most of them were simply for helping the children she was teaching to relax in their meditations. His Highness’s difficulties certainly didn’t stem from an inability to relax.

It would be a long, hard process for his channels to heal. His meditations would be key to that process but at the same time he would have to learn to approach his meditations in a completely different way. If His Highness reached for his magic, as all children were taught when first learning their meditations, it would only cause him pain. It would be like someone with severe burns on their hands continuing to use them. He would have to adjust to feeling the channels of his power without reaching for them. Just like with burned hands, trying to use the injured channels over and over again could cause even more damage than had already been done.

In the end, Sibbe took nothing with her as she set out for the hot springs. She would meditate with His Highness first, sense the damage to his channels for herself. That would tell her much more about how to proceed than she could ever discover by theory alone. Her heart ached for the pain His Highness was going through and she hoped she might be able to help just a bit. His Highness was her prince and she would do whatever it took to set to right the injustices levied against him.


End file.
